


From Here to Infinity

by aecholls



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecholls/pseuds/aecholls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli wants something, and Adam delivers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Here to Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Title: From Here to Infinity  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: Adam/Sauli  
> Word count: ~2100  
> Summary: Sauli wants something, and Adam delivers.  
> Warnings: Oral and anal sex. Mild consensual power play. Barebacking.  
> Author's Notes: My first fic ever (really ever, not just in this fandom), so please be gentle. I was inspired by certain pictures that many people said we shouldn't have looked at.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own or know anything, least of all these two.

“Pool”, Sauli says.

“Mmm, what's that, honey?” Adam says, absent-mindedly leafing through the latest Rolling Stone.

They are sitting on the patio, breakfast almost over. Sauli takes a deep breath, and slowly exhales. The air is filled with the scent of some exotic (to him) flower. The morning sun peeks through the palm trees. Sunrise, sunset, it's all the same to him, as long as Adam's there... but no! Sauli must not get too sentimental. He's a man on a mission. Adam is due to leave for the studio in five minutes.

“I want you to fuck me in the pool next time”, Sauli says.

Adam doesn't usually get caught off guard, but now he looks surprised as he sharply raises his eyes from the magazine. Maybe it's Sauli's casual tone, as if he were discussing the weather. Which he loves to do.

“ _Anyway_ , what do you want for dinner tonight?”

Adam laughs. “Wait wait wait, you can't just change the subject after that!”

“Please hurry back from the studio tonight.” And that is all they talk about the matter.

*

It's half past seven. Sauli has been feeling tingly all day. He hopes Adam got the message.

He hears the car on the driveway, and goes to sit on the sofa, trying to look calm.

The door opens.

It's Adam, of course. He's wearing all black. The pants with the leather straps, the knee-high medges, the leather jacket, oh my. He isn't smiling. He strides into the bedroom, grabs the lube from the bedside table, and walks to stand in front of Sauli. He bends to wrap his big hand around Sauli's neck. The kiss lasts forever, and Sauli thinks of the time his sisters laughed at some old romance novels where the kisses were always “punishing”. Well, this sure feels like it. In a very good way.

Adam stops to throw his jacket on the sofa, and grabs Sauli by the arm. Sauli tries to struggle half-heartedly, but Adam gives him one look, and Sauli stops wriggling. Besides, he's already hard, so there's no point in trying to keep that from Adam.

“Take everything off. _Now_.” Adam's voice is low.

Sauli looks down to hide the joy in his eyes. He starts to unbutton the plaid shirt he's wearing. Off it goes. Then the jeans, or what there is of them. Sauli loves his rips. (Coincidentally, so does Adam.)

Adam sits on the sofa. “Come sit on my lap.” Sauli does so, now completely naked. He loves the apparent power imbalance, as Adam still has all of his clothes on. Adam's pants chafe the sensitive skin behind Sauli's knees, and then there's the zipper... Sauli revels in all of it.

Adam's hands are all over Sauli, and Sauli can't help but get goosebumps. He loves it when Adam touches him, especially if it's a little rough. Now it's as if Adam can't decide what he wants to do. He alternates between tenderly tracing a tattoo with his fingers and suddenly biting it, not hard enough to actually hurt, though. He pays special attention to the tattoo of a ram on Sauli's wrist. (It was the one that caught his attention at Jenny Woo. Adam and his astrology.)

Sauli has been grinding himself against Adam's cock all this time, but now Adam decides it's no longer enough. “Get on your knees.”

Sauli obeys quickly. He licks his lips, salivating already. He reaches for Adam's zipper, but Adam stops him. “Beg for it.”

Sauli loves looking up at Adam. “Please, may I suck your cock? I'll be so good.”

Adam tries to look stern, but Sauli knows him. “Please let me have it...”, followed by adoring puppy dog eyes, and Adam gives up.

“Why, you little... Oh, go on, then. Take my cock out and swallow me.”

Sauli starts to unbutton Adam's pants. He feels clumsy in his excitement, and Adam is so hard and big that getting that zipper down is a chore, although a very rewarding one. Carefully he pulls Adam's cock and balls out, and starts with a long lick up the underside of the long shaft.

Adam is wearing a disinterested, almost bored expression, which only excites Sauli more. He puts his whole being into giving Adam _the best blow job forever_ , and he's enjoying every second of it. Sauli has had a lot of practice, and nowadays he manages to take in quite a lot of Adam. Not all of it, of course, that is simply impossible.

Around the head, up and down the shaft, on the sides, that special sensitive place on the underside; Sauli licks the cock all over. Adam is cut, and at first it felt a bit strange, as it is the only cut cock Sauli has encountered, but now he has grown to love it. Of course, that cock is attached to Adam, so Sauli would love it anyway.

He breathes Adam in, then hums a bit to himself. Adam has both his hands in Sauli's hair, caressing, and every once in a while he directs Sauli's movements. After several minutes of Sauli's worshipful slurping, Adam groans loudly, and pushes Sauli away. Sauli lets the cock out of his mouth with a pop, and glances innocently up at Adam.

“Come back up here”, Adam pants. Sauli keeps staring at Adam's cock hungrily but on the other hand, he knows that he has to stop now if he wants to get fucked in the ass in the next thirty minutes. He climbs back into Adam's lap and grinds himself against the hard cock, trying to sneak his hand to touch it, but Adam slaps the hand away. Sauli hides his smile. It seems this is getting to Adam as well.

After several sloppy kisses, Adam pinches Sauli's ass cheek, harder than usual. “I love your ass”, he says. “I think you should present it to me.”

Sauli gets up and slowly turns around, filled with hesitation. This is what he wants, but sometimes he cannot admit it to himself. The embarrassment is just too much. But Adam doesn't let go. “Spread them, and do it now!”

Sauli bends a little and grabs his ass cheeks and pulls them apart. He hears Adam sigh. “You're such a pretty boy. I can't wait to fuck you in the pool.”

Sauli is beaming so hard that he's glad he's facing away from Adam. He wouldn't be able to hide his expression.

Sauli almost jumps when he feels Adam's tongue tease him with brief flicks. Adam soon adds a lubed finger, and Sauli opens his ass even more. Adam seems fascinated by it. “This hole is so pink and so tight. And mine. ” He spreads the lube inside Sauli's ass, adds another finger. Sauli's eyes are closed, and he yelps every time Adam hits a good spot.

After a while, Sauli hears Adam lube his own cock. “Why don't you come and sit on this?”

That is an offer that Sauli cannot resist. He climbs on Adam's lap so they are face to face. He grabs Adam's shoulders, and Adam holds his cock and rubs it against Sauli's ass. Slowly, Sauli sinks on the waiting cock. His asshole stretches, and stretches, and stretches, and as always, it feels so good. He has to stop after each inch, take some deep breaths, and only then can he continue.

Finally, the whole of Adam's cock is inside Sauli's ass. Sauli sighs happily. He always feels such a sense of accomplishment after taking all of Adam in.

“OK, up and down you go”, Adam urges, and kisses the bird tattoos.

Sauli starts moving. He wants to feel Adam as close as he can. Putting his hands in Adam's hair. Then, nuzzling Adam's biceps. Their chests rubbing against each other. Adam's hands grabbing Sauli's ass and helping him move up and down. Adam grabbing Sauli behind his neck to bring him closer for a kiss. Adam caressing Sauli's cock and balls. And most of all, Adam's cock pushing deep into Sauli's ass. Adam. _Adam._ It's a wonderful sensory overload.

At one point, Sauli puts his hands behind him, on Adam's knees, and continues to pump up and down, giving Adam an even better view. “God, you're so hot and bendy”, Adam gasps. “You want it so bad, don't you, and you're gonna get it.”

Several glorious minutes pass. Eventually, Adam lifts Sauli off his cock. “Don't look so disappointed! Now it's time to go christen the pool.”

Adam drags the not-very-reluctant Sauli to the backyard. The water in the infinity pool glimmers turquoise. The sun is starting to set, and the view is breathtaking. But to Sauli, Adam looks even more impressive, how could he not?

“You can go in already”, Adam says. He then proceeds to shed the rest of his clothing. Sauli can't take his eyes off of his man. “Go on now”, Adam admonishes.

The water is warm. Sauli wades in, straight to the edge of the pool, and looks down the Hollywood Hills.

He hears Adam entering the pool and coming behind him. “Bend over”, says Adam, and Sauli is only too happy to comply.

Adam pushes back inside, and Sauli inhales sharply. He grabs the edge of the pool. Adam struggles first to gain a good footing, but soon he is forcefully thrusting inside Sauli.

Sauli cannot help but moan. Adam feels so good. This is what Sauli has wanted his whole life. A strong man to give him the world. To grab him, and to give it to him good. He cannot think, and all of his energy is focused on Adam, who is licking the butterfly tattoo on Sauli's

“I so own this ass”, says Adam. “Joo”, says Sauli. He's getting incoherent.

Somehow the water makes the experience more sensual. They both grow silent, and the only sounds that can be heard are their harsh breathing and the water lapping around them. Looking down over the edge of the pool, Sauli shivers. He has never realized he is such an exhibitionist. What if someone far below looks up and sees him bent over the edge of the pool? No one could be mistaken about what is going on.

Adam manages to grab Sauli's hair, even though it is cut short. He turns Sauli's head and kisses him hard. Sauli's fleeting thought about growing his hair longer for practical purposes is soon gone as Adam once again takes over his body and mind.

Sauli holds on to the edge of the pool for dear life, but then his hands are dragged behind him and held there. “Stay.” Sauli can't be bothered to tell Adam that he's definitely not going anywhere, so he just whimpers his assent.

Adam has a good hold of his boy. He has captured Sauli's hands with one of his own, and the other hand he wraps quite gently around Sauli's throat. Sauli is trembling with need.

Adam keeps pounding. The man has stamina. Sauli's cock is so hard, and he tries to rub it against the side of the pool, anything would do, really, but it only results in frustration. Adam senses this and moves to stroke Sauli's cock. He murmurs all sorts of dirty things while he's thrusting. And Sauli fucking loves it.

“D'you need to come? You like this cock in your ass? Want some more?”

 _Yes._

“Oh, you're such a dirty boy. You act so coy but you just want me to fuck you hard.”

The words make Sauli so hot, and he desperately needs to come. Realizing this, Adam tugs Sauli's cock a couple of times, and Sauli spurts into the water. He is panting hard, spent and limp, only staying upright because Adam is holding him. It feels as if he has just run a marathon.

At this point, Adam is also rapidly losing control. Sauli knows the sounds Adam makes when he's getting ready to come. Adam keeps thrusting, the last few shoves extra rough and sharp. Finally he comes with a muffled shout, marking Sauli's shoulder with his teeth.

They are both out of breath. Adam slowly softens inside Sauli, and Sauli wiggles his ass because it feels funny. “Don't you try to get away from me. We're not done for the night”, says Adam.

“How do you always know exactly what I want?” Sauli asks.

”Because I love you, my little slut”, Adam whispers in Sauli's ear.

In the horizon, the last rays of sunlight are slowly fading. Sauli looks down at the lights of Hollywood, and his heart is full.

 


End file.
